13 Years
by Don't Forget 14
Summary: Sequel to 'Sonny's Return'. Since Sonny and Chad's spilt, they have been raising their children wonderfully for 13 years. Until one day when they both get a letter. Condor Studios is having a reuinion. The family will have to meet each other no matter what.
1. On Your Own

Chapter 1 - On Your Own

*13 years later in California*

Chad's POV:  
"Well thank you all for coming to see your children preform." The host announced. I was at Abby's performance for her school talent show. This is also Abby's first year of singing so she is nervous like hell. I feel sorry for her. Everyone else here is so experienced and she isn't. I hope for the best though.

"How about we introduce our next contestant? This is our very own Abigail Dylan Cooper!" He said and Abby was on stage with the school's band behind. Here she goes.

"Hi I'm Abigail and I'm singing a song from the time I was born, this is On Your Own." She introduced herself. Then she started to sing.

"_This time, you crossed the line, leaving me in the dark  
But I, will light the way without you  
This time I realise, you could've had my heart  
But I'm, not going down without you_

_You were putting on a show, putting on a show  
so I'd rather be alone, rather be alone_

_Take another step and I'll lose it  
Sick of hearing all your excuses, breaking down your walls, breaking down your walls  
I'm not waiting for your call, waiting for your call  
Say another word and I'll lose it  
Everything you do is so useless  
Before I have to go, before I have to go, I just wanted you to know, wanted you to know  
You're on your own_

_How did it blind us to the end?  
Never saw right through it  
a dose of your own medicine  
so read my lips_

you're on your own  
you're on your own  
you're on your own  
you're on your own  
you're on your own  
you're on your own  
you're on your own"

She finished. Everyone was clapping and screaming. I'm pretty sure I looked like one of them people who clap to fast and too much.

"Right we'll take a break and be back in a minute." The host said. Abby came down the stairs running and into my arms for a hug.

"Hey you did well." I praised her.

"Thanks, I felt so nervous up there. I felt the world was gonna explode." She answered back.

All of a sudden a boy came up to us. He was just a little taller than Abby, had brown hair and really dark brown eyes. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. "Oh hey Henry." She said to him. So his name is Henry…

"Hey Abby I just wanted to say you were really great in that performance." He said. He's kissing up already.

"Oh thanks. See you on Monday." She said and he walked away smiling. Abby turned around to me and I was smirking at her then her face fell. "Don't tease me about this."

"Who was the boy?" I asked teasingly.

"Henry. He's in my math class."

"Ooh math class. Have you multiplied with him? Oh wait, that sounds bad." I whispered after I realised what I said.

"Ew. That's really gross dad."

"Well do wanna go get ice-cream?" I asked as her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes!" She said and we made our way to shop. But when we got home, we got news that I knew would change our lives forever.


	2. Cleaning Up

Chapter 2 - Cleaning Up

*13 years later in Wisconsin*

Sonny's POV:  
"Guys hurry up! You'll be late for your soccer match!" I yelled up to the boys. Seriously they are so slow. Well it's been thirteen years since the spilt. They boys have grown up finely. Except for getting ready though. Chase is more like Chad, the blonde hair, his guitar skills and his looks. Taylor on the other is handsome as well, he's smarter than Chase and he has my brown hair and Chard's blue eyes.

"Okay one minute!" Chase yells back down.

I yelled back up to them "Well your Zora's going to be here in-"

All I heard was someone walking through the door. "Howdy." It was Zora, thirty minutes early.

"Now!" I finished. I went back to my normal talking voice "Hey what are you doing here early?"

"Well I stayed over at Matt's house." She answered.

"Are you sure dating Matt's okay? I mean, he's… weird." I said. Matt has this look in his eyes that just makes you feel uncomfortable. Matt also likes to dress in black a lot. The boys call him the scare-er since the trip to an amusement park. Also Zora and Matt have been dating for just over a year.

"He's fine. We had a game of Gremlins and Trolls last night." She said smiling.

"Yeah not creepy at all." I said sarcastically as I finished the boys lunches. "HURRY UP BOYS!" They both came down the stairs dressed in the gear smiling. "Aw you both look so cute. Right have fun and I'll see you later." I handed them their lunches and tried to push them out the door.

"Why aren't you coming to see our match?" Taylor asked innocently.

"You mom has to clean a lot of the house." Zora said.

"Yeah boys. Todays that day where I decide what I don't want you boys to keep." I said to them smiling evilly.

They boys had fear in their eyes and Chase spoke up "Okay," He was shaking in his words "Just don't look under my mattress."

"I wasn't planning to." So… under his mattress.

"Right come on boys let's go." Zora said and they left.

Once they were clear out of sight I ran up to their room. They both had separate double beds and their room was all dark blue. I went under Chase's mattress and found a packet of gum. Huh, didn't think that would be under there.

So later on I went up to the attic to sort things out. I was going through boxes and I found a box that looked really odd. It looked very old and crinkled. I opened up the box to find pictures from the time I was pregnant. Aw, I remember these times. I was happy and also a little scared too. I went through the box to find some old baby clothes and shoes but I came to a stop. I found a sticky note not on anything. I read it and it said '_Give this diary to the kids when they grow up.'_ It was also in my handwriting. I kept and baby diary when I was pregnant and it's not in this box. Oh my gosh what if it's not here at all? Where is it?


	3. Rummaging

Chapter 3 – Rummaging

Abigail's POV:  
I was sitting on my sofa reading a book when my dad came downstairs "Hey Abby you know what day it is today?"

I was confused so I answered "Wednesday?" Okay it came out more like a question but I was momentarily confused.

"You promised me last year that you would clean the attic. Guess what? Today's that day." He said smiling evilly.

"Fine I'll do it. I shouldn't have done that bet with you anyway. I didn't think you were that strong. I was twelve and stupid. Anyways for this cleaning do I need gloves, water a dust thing?" I was curious.

He chuckled and said "I'll go easy on you. There are boxes up there and I've wanted to go through and maybe you could bring them done and we can go through them together?"

I liked the idea of that so I nodded and walked upstairs and went up the ladder to the attic. I was covered in cob webs and lying on the ground was almost a million boxes.

(Couple of hours later)

I was lifting a box and something landed on my foot. The box was upside down. I put the now empty box down and looked at what was at my feet. All the stuff didn't look familiar so I bent down to look at it more closely. I picked up what seemed to be a necklace. It had the letters S and C. Sonny and Chad of course. My mom and my dad. When I was younger I would wonder where my mom was but my dad told me when I was eight that she apparently died in a car crash driving one day. I felt kind of sad that my dad lost the love of his life that day.

I put the necklace in the box which is now the right way up and a couple of photos from when my dad and mom were younger. This is when my dad had his new haircut at that stage. My mom had brown hair and eyes, she had a cleft chin and she looked in love. One thing I never understood was that my mom had brown eyes, my dad has blue and I turned out having green eyes. That's always confused me but my dad says it's just genetics.

I put a couple of other things in the box until I came across what seemed to be a pink book. I opened it up and it was introduced with the date, then a mood and then how the day went. Oh I get this. It must be a diary of how my mom was feeling when she was pregnant with me.

(An hour later)

I've been reading this for what feels like forever. "Abby!" My dad yelled from the bottom of the ladder.

"Yeah?" I yelled/questioned

"You're dinner's ready!" He said. "Come down you've been up there for hours!"

"Okay." I kept reading while walking. I was reading this part _"So now I'm home with my two sons and daughter, Chase, Abigail and Taylor. Love you all." _Hold on "What?" I said and tripped beside the ladder. I looked up and the diary was in my dad's hands and he looked shocked. I have brothers?

"Abby what's this?" He said sternly. Oh no.


	4. Letters Pt1

Chapter 4 – Letters Pt. 1

Sonny's POV:  
I was finally relaxing when Zora and the boys came in. "Howdy, howdy." Zora greeted me as I groaned.

"Really you couldn't have the match like at least half an hour longer?" I joked hugging the boys.

Taylor spoke up "Hey my team won the match. I was happy dancing all around the pitch."

"While my team lost and I got a girls number out of pity." Chase said as he held up a little slip of paper. Chase and Taylor were always on the opposite teams. It's actually quite funny sometimes. But I always feel sad for one of them.

"If you decide to date this girl, which you are probably too young for anyways, make sure you treat her right. Same for you Taylor." I told them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard this before. I don't need to hear it again." Chase said while Taylor was staring at his yucky uniform.

"I'm making sure you know all this stuff, now go up and take a shower. Both of you because you stink."

"Love you too mom." The said together walking up the stairs. My boys.

Once they went up Zora started talking to me. "So guess what?"

"What?" I don't like guessing games.

"Matt texted me saying that I got a letter saying that there's a Condor Studios reunion. Everyone we ever worked with will be there!" She said smiling.

"You trust Matt to look through your mail? Seriously I wouldn't trust the guy!"

"Sonny! I AM TALKING ABOUT CONDOR STUDIOS! The place where you fell in love with Chad, the father of your children. "

"No. That's the place where my life was ruined." I said and I turned to see Chase and Taylor standing there with sad faces.

Taylor spoke softly "We ruined your life?"

I felt instant guilt "No, no, no sweetie." They both walked past me with sad faces. Zora tapped me on the shoulder and whispered "Maybe you should tell them what really happened."

I nodded but then I noticed a letter on the floor just in front of the door. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was a letter. I opened it up and it was three tickets to California. This was information on the Condor Studios thing. These tickets are for me and the boys. I was about to tear them up when an idea popped into my head.

I walked to them and showed them the tickets. The look on their faces was priceless too. I spoke up "Before you both were born I was working on a comedy show. Now, there's a reunion for the whole studio and I've got two extra tickets."

They looked at each other, turned to me and said together "We'll pack." Then they ran upstairs.

So I'm going to California again where everything started. I wonder if Chad will be there.


	5. Letters Pt2

Chapter 5 – Letters Pt. 2

Abigail's POV:  
It's been a full day since I read the book. So many questions were running through my head. Do I have brothers? Is my mom still alive? Is my whole life a lie? Why would dad keep this from me? Why did I have no sisters?

So I was sitting in kitchen eating cereal when my dad came down the stairs and into the kitchen. He took a piece of pizza from yesterday night. Oh and he hasn't spoke to me since I dropped the book down the ladder. "So…" I started "How was your sleep?" I asked. He looked at me and I smiled. His eyes looked blank, he didn't smile and half of his hair was fluffed up. Wasn't he… looking… beautiful? So he ignored me and walked to the sofa and sat down.

I went back upstairs to change into proper clothes and walked back down again to find my dad still in the same position as I left him. This called for desperate measures so I decided to be the best daughter I can. You probably think I'm gonna buy him flowers, make him dinner and stuff but no. I'm going to freak him out.

So I walk out to the garden, get a baseball and throw it at the window. I run back inside and whined "Dad, the neighbour's kid called me a hobo and threw a baseball at the window."… Nothing. So I thought for a second, took a plate and smashed it on the floor. Still no reaction. So then an idea came to mind and I said (of course lying) "Hey daddy, Henry's taking me back to his place tonight and try to get it on with me. Hope that's okay with you." Still nothing. Man, I thought that would've done that. Right now I'm getting really angry and I walked right up to him and screamed. He looked at me like I was a stranger and I just said "What the f*ck is wrong with you?"

His face turned red and he opened his mouth "Where did you learn that word?" He stood up looking for an answer and I smiled.

"Finally! I got you to speak!" I hugged him but he pushed me off. He looked at me and I answered "I got the word off of you when I dropped the book and you read it."

He walked off again but I followed him. "Can you please tell me what's going on? I feel like I've been living a lie now. Can you please just… I don't know answer me?"

He opened his mouth when I heard a noise. It came from the front door so I walked over to the door and there was a letter there. I got it and it said 'Mr Chad Dylan Cooper'. "It's for you." I handed it to him. He took it from me and opened it. I left and sat on the sofa just thinking. Then dad came over and sat down beside me. He held up the letter and all I could see was 'Condor, studio, reunion'. I looked to him and he said "I promise to tell you everything once we get there."

"Wait we are going? I thought you said you never wanted to there again in your life?"

"Well we're going. I want to show you around and maybe the truth will finally come out." He said.

I hesitated and asked "We do we leave?"


	6. California Buzzing

Chapter 6 – California Buzzing

Sonny's POV:

So after a long flight and hearing **continuous** songs on the plane, we all arrived in California. We go our luggage and called a cab. Once we were in everything was very silent. So being Zora (She travelled with us. Yes she did), she started singing again "I USED TO BE LOVE DRUNK BUT NOW I'M HUNGOVER!" She sang and I threw a brochure at her that I found. I was somehow sitting on it. The boys laughed and so did I.

"Well someone's not very appreciative of music from 2009." Zora said taking the brochure out of her mouth.

"I am. You just kept singing the song over and over on the aeroplane. Do you know how much that annoyed me?" I said and asked smiling.

"Well, my iPod is broken and it is stuck on loop so… probably a lot." She answered looking at her iPod." I laughed and looked out the window. I thought about what I've done, what I've been through and now, I'm thinking about what I'm going to go through. I'm letting myself back into this light I haven't been in for thirteen years. It's quite scary.

20 Minutes Later

The car pulled up to the door and we all got out and got our luggage. Then when I shut the trunk and it drove off, all that I could see was blinding and hearing a clicking noise.

"MOM!" I heard. Then, paparazzi took over my ears.

"_Sonny! Sonny! Sonny, over here!"_

"_Who are these kids?"_

"_Is Chad Dylan Cooper the father?"_

"_Is it true that you were in a car crash?" _

"_Are you and Taylor Launter dating?"_

Then everything went black.

* * *

I wake up feeling water on my head and I open my eyes to see Zora (dabbing a cloth on my head) and Chase and Taylor staring at me.

"She's alive!" Taylor says like he's creating a monster. What a weird child I have brought into the world with Chad…. CHAD! Oh my gosh the paparazzi were asking about him!

"Zora what did they ask about Chad?"

"Just if he was still with and about the boys." She answered.

"Who is this Chad by the way? Is he like a long lost family member or an uncle?" Chase asked. He has **no **idea.

"Maybe we should all get some sleep-"I said but Taylor interrupted me.

"Maybe you should tell us who this Chad is! We **all **want to know!"

"Maybe you should stop Taylor!" I yelled to him and I could see angry in his eyes.

"Maybe Sonny you should tell them that Chad is there dad and that they have a sister!" Zora exclaimed and covered her mouth in shock. I gave her a death glare and looked at the boys who had their mouths wide open.

Taylor squeaked out "Well, what happens in Cali travels with you now." Then he put his head in his hands.

"Well hello Sonny." UGH! Not now!

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry it this took so long! Had to deal with summer and school and drama (like friend drama... don't ask). But... it's up now! SO ENJOY!**


	7. Re-Meet

Chapter 7 – Re-Meet

"_Maybe Sonny you should tell them that Chad is there dad and that they have a sister!" Zora exclaimed and covered her mouth in shock. I gave her a death glare and looked at the boys who had their mouths wide open. _

_Taylor squeaked out "Well, what happens in Cali travels with you now." Then he put his head in his hands. _

"_Well hello Sonny." UGH! Not now!_

* * *

Sonny's POV:

I turned around and saw a face I haven't seen in a while. Chad. "Oh my gosh. It's you."

"It's me." He said giving the same old smirk as usual. "It's, uh, it's been a while."

Zora corrected him "13 years and 3 months to be exact." Everyone looked at her and she replied "Just saying you know."

Chase spoke in a low voice and said "This is Chad, our dad?"

I looked at Chad (who was a little surprised that they said that) and looked back at the boys who were confused. "Yeah." I said. "This is your dad. Chad, re-meet you sons."

"Hi Chase, Taylor." Chad said while the boys still looked confused.

"Hi daddy." Taylor said waving his hand back and forth quickly with a really big smile on his face. I swear to God that little guy has his moments. Just not right now.

Just as Chad waved Chase spoke loud and clear "Hold on, Zora said we have a sister. Where is she? I don't really want one either."

"Oh that reminds me," Chad said and turned around "Abby come here."

Almost ten seconds later a girl came in carrying in luggage. A lot of luggage. The girl was dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, jacket and pumps. She had brown hair and green eyes (which was strange). She had glasses on which were black rimmed. This is my daughter. Nothing like I imagined. I imagined here as a little blonde haired girl with sparkling blue eyes. Her eyes sight would be fine, she would be wearing little pretty dresses and be like Chad.

She spoke in her California tone "Next time, why don't you carry some of _your luggage_?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I have a surprise for you. Go re-meet your mom and brothers."

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed.

Chad's face fell "I forgot to tell you the story, didn't I?"

"A little bit. I read the diary and everything but they're here?!" She said. A diary? _My _diary?

"Diary? Was it pink?" I asked her. She looked at me and I saw confusion in her eyes.

"Yah it was. My mom wrote it before she like, vanished." She answered. "I guess she meant to take it with her."

"Well you could give it to me now." I said slowly. She looked confused and then the penny dropped.

But the most unexpected thing happened, she ran away.

* * *

**Sorry guys that I'm not writing as much! I am really sorry trust me! I'm in a show for next year, I have 2 after school clubs, THEN I have my friend talking to me A LOT over people older than us. UGH time! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and God knows when the next chapter is :) but keep reading and enjoying my nachos (yep I called you that. Like it or lump it). Thanks! BYE! **


	8. How's School?

_**Chapter 8 – How's School?**_

_Chad's face fell "I forgot to tell you the story, didn't I?"_

"_A little bit. I read the diary and everything but they're here?!" She said. A diary? My diary? _

"_Diary? Was it pink?" I asked her. She looked at me and I saw confusion in her eyes._

"_Yah it was. My mom wrote it before she like, vanished." She answered. "I guess she meant to take it with her."_

"_Well you could give it to me now." I said slowly. She looked confused and then the penny dropped._

_But the most unexpected thing happened, she ran away._

* * *

Abigail's POV:

I ran away. Ugh why am I so stupid? I finally got the chance to meet my mom and brothers but, I blew it.

So I've ended up in a storage closet and I sat down on a box. Just as I sat down a mop that was standing right beside me fell on my head. "Ow." I whisper/yelled. I put it back in its proper position. I didn't know a mop could hurt this much. My glasses slipped down my nose and fell off. Great, we've been in California for only about half an hour and everything's going wrong.

I sat there for about ten minutes and then I started crying. I had all these emotions built up when I found the diary. The anger, the confusion, the hope and… the hatred towards my mom. I always blamed her for leaving because I thought she walked out on my and dad. I thought she wanted nothing to do with us. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she walked out on a reason.

I heard noises of feet walking towards the door so I held my breath for a really long time. When they stopped, it was right outside the door. I needed my oxygen (to you know, BREATHE) so I gasped really loudly and the door swung open. It was mom.

How convenient… my mom. I wiped my eyes as she stared at me in disbelief. "Hi." I squeaked out.

"Abigail what are you doing in here?" She asked me. I have not been called Abigail in a long time. It was always Abby not, 'Abigail'. She sounds quite scary.

"Oh you know, chilling with a… an um," I looked to my left to see the mop "A mop." I held the mop beside me.

"A mop?" She raised her eyebrow.

I hugged the mop lovingly "We've been through a lot. Don't judge us." I placed the mop back to its original position. My mom came in a sat beside me. She looked at me while I stared at the floor.

"Are you okay?" She asked me. 'Oh yeah mom, fan-dabby-dosey. I found out about my mom and brothers a couple months ago and stopped talking to dad for quite a long time and now here I am waiting to actually have a real conversation with my mom. I'm not okay.' But all that came out was…

"I'm fine."

We sat in silence for about five seconds until she asked "How's school?"

I look at her finally and answered "I hate school."

"Why do you hate school? I bet you have a lot of friends."

I bit my lip and shook my head "I don't have friends. I have 'acquaintances'." I air-quoted.

"Why's that?" My mom asked surprised.

"I don't know, probably because they all hate me." I said tears brimming my eyes. That is true though. Everyone in the school has at least said one bad thing about me. My weight, my eye sight, my dad and mom. Something just to hurt me for the pleasure of it.

"I bet it's because they're jealous of a girl like you."

"No it's not! That's all I hear you know. 'They're just jealous of you Abby.' 'It's because you've got everything going for you Abby.' What the hell are they jealous of?! Tell me, because I'm pretty sure that none of them want to live in this world where my whole life has been a lie!" I couldn't take it. All the anger I kept inside for too long just came out all at once.

I looked at my mom to see her with tears brimming her eyes and a tear escaped mine. I felt a wave of guilt just wash over me. I sat down and whispered "Sorry." But I don't think she heard me.

I never thought that I could've screamed my feelings like that. My mom hugged me and I sat there like a stone.

She spoke softly "Abby, you're better than anyone. You're my daughter, my flesh and blood and you're worth more than gold. You're perfect in every single way."

I left a couple of tears fall and asked "Why did you leave then?"

I never thought her answer would change my perspective of everything.

* * *

**Sorry everyone that I've taken so long to post a chapter. I had school, homework, after-school clubs, drama groups and Christmas Tests. It's been full speed ahead but I hope this is, awesome and stuff so... ENJOY!**


	9. One Mistake

_**Chapter 9 – One Mistake**_

_She spoke softly "Abby, you're better than anyone. You're my daughter, my flesh and blood and you're worth more than gold. You're perfect in every single way."_

_I left a couple of tears fall and asked "Why did you leave then?"_

_I never thought her answer would change my perspective of everything. _

* * *

Chad's POV:

Zora dragged me out of the room while Chase and Taylor were still trying to figure out what just happened.

"Zora. Let. Me. Go." I ordered angrily and her fingers released.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at Chad? You're not even part of So Random!" Her voice angered.

"I was part of So Random at one point for the ratings!"

"But you were never a real cast member!" She fought.

"Well touché Miss Lancaster but I actually don't give a f*ck."

She sighed "No but seriously what are you playing at? That was your ex who you still obviously love and children, they gone Chad."

"Look I came here for a Condor Studios reunion. What's your problem?"

"YOU!" She screamed "You're the one who cheated on your daughter's mother, TWICE."

"So that's true then?" I heard a different voice. Zora and I turned around to see Abby standing there with Sonny behind her. Abby took a step forward and opened her mouth "Every night I would sit in my bed and think this was my entire mom's fault. All this time I prayed to God that I would get a husband like you, dad. I never, _ever _thought you would be the mess behind this whole relationship. Every night for the past seven years, I wasted on prayers cause of a lie."

I took one step towards her and stepped back into Sonny's arms. Sonny walked away. I sighed and turned around to see my boys standing there eavesdropping.

"I always knew there was a reason why our dad was a d*uchebag." Chase said and ran away. Taylor looked at me sadly and choked out "How could you?" Taylor turned around swiftly and walked away too.

I looked at Zora and she moved her arms like she was digging. "You're digging yourself in a hole and good luck getting out of it."

"Why do you keep giving away stuff?"

"Why are your children always there to hear it is the question?" She replied.

I thought for a second "I'm gonna fix this. I'm gonna get the Dylan Cooper family back together."

Zora laughed "Good luck d*uchebag."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo sorry for being a lazy person! I swear, your comments are what is actually making me write this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Stay Tuned (it might be a while BTW) lol :D**


	10. This Is Man Talk

_**Chapter 10 – This Is Man Talk**_

_I thought for a second "I'm gonna fix this. I'm gonna get the Dylan Cooper family back together."_

_Zora laughed "Good luck d*uchebag."_

* * *

Taylor's POV:

It was getting late and Chase and I went to the cafeteria to eat. Chase got strawberry frozen yoghurt while I got banana. I thought about what happened literally five minutes ago. Our dad cheated on our mom **twice**, not **once**, but **twice**. Then our sister who seemed very hormonal thought it was our mom's fault… God she was hormonal. I'm kind of guessing it was _**that **_time of the month if you know what I mean.

"Why are you laughing?" Chase asked me confusedly. I was laughing out loud? I can't tell him I was laughing at our sister with her hormones.

"I… uh… I was laughing at the fact that… I want to but a snake and name it Paul." I answered quickly smiling.

An awkward silence fell across our conversation and Chase looked at me oddly then went back to eating his frozen yogurt. Well wasn't that fan-dabby-dosey (Note the sarcasm).

Chase then spoke up with his eyes still on his frozen yogurt "You're odd you know that right?"

"Why am I odd?"

He puts his arms up in defense "Who names a snake Paul?"

"I would!" But that wasn't me that spoke. Nor Chase. We both looked to the door to see what normal people would call 'Dad'.

Chase looked him up and down "Oh look Taylor, we must've stumbled upon the monkeys at the Condor Studios Zoo." Not his best work but keep in mind we don't like 'father'.

He stepped forward looking depressed "Look guys please hear me out."

"Jerry Springer show feeling is coming on right now." I said and Chase and dad looked at me both oddly. "YouTube, the odd side, let's not go there."

Dad continued "Anyways, the girl was your mom's best friend, Tawni. She was drunk the two nights we kissed."

Chase stood up and added a sarcastic comment "Oh look at that my dad getting some from a girl that sounds like she has a sl*t name."

"What are you talking about?" My dad asked. I got confused and asked him "Wait, you didn't like... try to make the reproductive system work thing did you?"

"No." He answered very sternly.

"Okay that makes my life a bit easier." I said eating the rest of my banana yogurt.

"TAYLOR! HE STILL CHEATED HERE!" Chase yelled at me and made me drop my yogurt.

I gave a look that could kill "Thanks bro."

Dad spoke up again "Both nights Tawni was drunk. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. Plus she's like been lifting weights since she was six."

"Did you feel like a spark?" Chase asked her and silence fell. "That's it Taylor we're getting mom and leaving."

"No!" Dad screamed. "Not yet. Looking back on it, you're mom was the one. That spark was like a million fireworks exploding into a fireball."

"It didn't really explode then, did it?" I whispered to Chase.

Dad looked at us again "You know when you get a crush and you can't picture your life without them? It was that feeling. Like everything with them seemed right…"

Another silence fell across the room and dad smiled like he realised something. He turned to us and looked at us like he was so serious it hurt. "I'm still in love with your mom."


	11. Math And A Date?

_**A/N: One thing before you read the NEW CHAPTER! **_

_**You guys are literally the best people ever for reading this! Your comments are the best and when I read 'I want Paul' I like died of laughing! I guess to sum this up is to say I love you people and thank you for reading.**_

_**Enjoy the new chapter of 13 Years :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11 – Math and a Date?**_

_Another silence fell across the room and dad smiled like he realised something. He turned to us and looked at us like he was so serious it hurt. "I'm still in love with your mom."_

* * *

Chase's POV:

It's been fourteen hours since our dad told us that he's still in love with mom. Does this not freak people out? I haven't slept all night, worrying about what's going to happen between them. Will they fall in love, get married and have a happy family? Or will dad get mom pregnant again and run away with Abigail?

Speaking of Abigail… where is she? It's ten in the morning, dad, Taylor and I are sitting in a hotel room eating breakfast but there's no Abigail.

"Where's Abigail?" I ask dad.

"She's sleeping in the same room as your mother. They're both 'under the weather'." He air quotes… OH!

"I hate the flu." Taylor speaks up and shakes his head. Looks like Abby got the brains then.

Sonny's POV:

I was sleeping peacefully until I heard the door swing open. I lifted my head to see Abigail standing there in her pyjamas with a notepad. "Mom," She starts off "I've been up all night trying to figure this out."

"Abby…" I started off happily "What are you actually doing?"

"Well I was up all night writing forward slash drawing a diagram if you and dad got back together." I was kind of taken back but I let her continue. "Well if you two were to get married the three of us would be around the age of possibly thirteen and three quarters. Then if you were to get pregnant again we would be about fourteen and that would be a big age gap wouldn't it?"

"Abby, you stayed up all night to figure this out?" I asked disbelievingly.

She fidgeted with her fingers and then said "Well up until four cause dad snored and kind of chocked himself. Oh and another thing, you're thirty-one so by the time you have another baby you may possibly be thirty-three. See math was always a strong point for me." She smiles widely like I use to. I laughed at her smile and she joined in.

"Why did you want to figure this all out?" I ask her.

"Cause I wanted to know how life would've been if dad never cheated in the first place and second place." She says disappointingly and crawls into the bed and cuddles me, of course I cuddle back.

I place a kiss on her forehead and say to her "You know your dad kissing Tawni twice doesn't actually seem like a big deal now that I think of it."

Abby plops herself on one elbow and looks at me curiously "You're saying that it wasn't a big deal? Well then look at who's fallen back in love." She wiggles her eyebrows at me. I plop myself on one elbow and look at her.

"Maybe I do still love him." I drag.

"Then why are you sitting here talking to me, go and ask that man on a date!" She exclaims.

"Abby, love is more complicated than it looks. You need that trust and respect with each other. You need a friendship that you know will last forever. Is there anyone in your life right now?" I ask her curiously.

"Mom I'm forever alone." She replies instantly.

"I mean like, are you crushing on anybody?"

She pauses and takes in a deep breath "Well there's this one guy… but he doesn't like me back. Plus dad kind of scared him anyway I think by just breathing-"

She gets interrupted by my cell ringing. I get off the bed and look at the caller ID. It's Chad.

(Sonny, _Chad_)

"Hello." I speak.

"_Hey Sonny, how are you and Abby?_" He asks while I hear 'Paul the Snake will be loved' being yelled in the background.

"We're doing fine actually. What in Hell's name is going on in the background there? Are the boys okay?" I ask worried.

"_Oh yeah they're fine. Taylor just saying how much he wants a snake named Paul."_

"It actually seems like something Taylor would say." We both laugh while I look at Abby who's making kissy faces at me. I stick my tongue out at her jokingly and she does the same. "Not to sound rude or anything but is there a reason why you called me?"

"_Oh yeah there is… I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight. I think the three kids can watch a movie in my hotel room if you would like."_

I stand and think for a moment. To reconnect with Chad and maybe start our life again.

"I would like that." I reply smiling. After I say that I swear it's like you could 'hear' him smile down the line.

"_Great, uh, cool. I guess I'll pick you up at eight then."_

"Sounds great. See you then."

"_Bye."_

"Bye." I hang-up my cell and place it back in my bag. I turn around to see Abby looking at me with hope in her eyes. "Yeah your dad's taking me out on a date tonight."

"YES!" She says and jumps around. Maybe this isn't a bad idea after all.


	12. The Date

_**Chapter 12 – The Date**_

"_Oh yeah there is… I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight. I think the three kids can watch a movie in my hotel room if you would like."_

_I stand and think for a moment. To reconnect with Chad and maybe start our life again. _

"_I would like that." I reply smiling. After I say that I swear it's like you could 'hear' him smile down the line. _

"_Great, uh, cool. I guess I'll pick you up at eight then."_

"_Sounds great. See you then."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye." I hang-up my cell and place it back in my bag. I turn around to see Abby looking at me with hope in her eyes. "Yeah your dad's taking me out on a date tonight."_

"_YES!" She says and jumps around. Maybe this isn't a bad idea after all._

* * *

*On Sonny & Chad's 'Date'*

Sonny's POV:

At around two the boys came into the room because their Chad apparently 'Needed time'. The triplets are getting along fine now. Abby still feels a little of place but she's getting used to it I think. I got ready in thirty minutes. The dressing up kind of quickens once you get two boys who play soccer and sleep in.

I put on a dress that was black, light pink and purple that stop a 'tad' above the kneecap. It hugged the curves and I wore silver shoes with ached my feet. I haven't worn heels in ages. I guessed I kind of groaned a bit because Abby came in the room with a baseball bat.

"Is everything okay?" She asked searching the room.

"Everything's but these shoes are killing me."

"Well don't wear them then-"

"No I want to! These shoes are my favourite, I will suffer the pain."

"You won't be able to handle the pain for long though."

"I carried you for nine months didn't I?" I threw back and she smiled. Then we both heard from the other room "Oooooooh Buuuuuurrnnnn!"

Abby and I walked into the other room to see Chase and Taylor high-fiving.

"Excuse me?" Abby interrupted. They both looked at each other panicked.

Taylor then spoke up "We didn't say 'Oooooooohhh Buuuuuuuurrnnnn, we said…. Ooooooooohh Paaauuuuullllll."

We all looked at Taylor, and Chase said "I'm buying you that snake to shut you up." There was a knock at the door and Abby chucked a purse at me. I said thank you and got my jacket. I opened the door to see Chad standing there dressed in a tux like our first, first date. He looked at me and smiled while I smiled back.

"Hi." He spoke.

"Hi." I replied.

There was an awkward silence until Abby came to the door. "Well don't you two make a lovely couple and OH make sure she's home by midnight old man, I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"You stole my speech." Chase spoke sadly.

"Right come on. If you guys are hungry there's food in the fridge, there's plenty of DVD's and please, go to bed on time tonight."

Chase said "Okay." Abby said "Sure." Dragging out the 'U' and Taylor replied with "No promises mom."

Chad and I laughed and started our date.

(Skipping the car ride cause… y'know)

Chad chose the restaurant we were at for our first, first date. "Awe Chad, this is very sweet. Thank you."

"Don't say thank you now. We haven't even begun." He pulled a seat out and motioned me to sit down. I smiled and sat down and he took his own seat.

"So tell about the last thirteen years then." I said and he chuckled.

"Well Abby hates school but she's gotten B's and up. Her strongest subject is actually Art."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Oh yeah." He replies "Her drawings are amazing and she also writes lyrics… like you."

"Awe that's cool."

"What about the boys?" She asks as he takes a drink of water.

"They play sports. Yeah. The main one is soccer and they play for different teams for like a brotherly competition."

"Awesome."

"Yeah and Chase plays guitar while Taylor plays piano. They're adorable when they play instruments." I say remembering Chase and Taylor calling their selves 'CT'. They said they'd always name their band that.

"Wow I guess I've missed out on a lot then." He said looking down depressingly.

"Yeah," I said looking at him tearing up. "I've missed a lot of my little girl's life." I said and a tear slipped from my eye. Chad looked up and smiled. He walked over to me and went to kiss my cheek but I turned my head so he kissed my lips. The kiss was sweet and I swore that I saw sparks flying. We both pulled back after about five seconds.

"This is my entire fault, if I hadn't stopped to check on Tawni everything in our life would be fine. We'd be a normal family living in a nice house with the memories of three little babies running around. You might've gotten pregnant again a couple of years after the triplets were born but no, I just had to stop and see if Tawni was okay!" Chad made his way back to his seat and sat down crying.

"Hey look," I said across the table putting my hand on his "I don't blame you. You just stepped in to see if someone was okay. That's fine; it was a couple of mistakes. If anything I wish I'd never taken it too far." We stayed in silence for about another five seconds. "I still love you." I said and his he looked me in the eyes. "Like _in love_." I smiled.

"I'm still in love with you too." Chad exclaimed. We both got up and kissed but Chad deepened the kiss. He pulled away and I have to admit I was kind of sad when he pulled away. "How about we go home, see if everything's okay and then we head to a motel?" He winked seductively.

I smiled "Fine by me."

(Making their way back home)

Chad and I were walking along the corridor and the heel of my shoe broke off and Chad picked me up bridal style and carried back into the hotel room. We walked in and seen Abby and Taylor cuddled up on the couch. But no Chase.

Chase's POV:

I went to the bathroom after Abby and Taylor fell asleep on me. How rude of them. I heard people walk in the room so I got one of mom's thing-ys and walked down the little hallway to see mom and dad.

"Mom? Dad?" I questioned.

"Hey what are you doing up?" Mom asked me.

"Its eight thirty and you two are home."

"Look we're going to a motel tonight to just have us time while yous' have yous' time," Dad said "Why do you have a tampon in your hand?"

I looked at what I was holding "What's a tampon?"

Mom and dad both looked at each other and said "Ask your sister." Then they ran out.

Abby stirred then woke up and asked "What happened?"

"Mom and dad are ditching us to go to a motel to get it on." I said and she nodded "Hey Abby, what's a tampon?"

"Ask your biology teacher, she'll be pleased to hear that." She answered and fell right back to sleep.


	13. What's A Tampon?

_**Chapter 13 – What's A Tampon?**_

_I looked at what I was holding "What's a tampon?"_

_Mom and dad both looked at each other and said "Ask your sister." Then they ran out._

_Abby stirred then woke up and asked "What happened?"_

"_Mom and dad are ditching us to go to a motel to get it on." I said and she nodded "Hey Abby, what's a tampon?"_

"_Ask your biology teacher, she'll be pleased to hear that." She answered and fell right back to sleep._

* * *

Chad's POV:

I woke up to the sunshine in my eyes. It all flooded back. I just did it with Sonny… again! Score for Chad! Okay Chad serious matter you just did it with a girl you're in love with and have kids with. I rolled over to see Sonny still asleep. Her makeup was still on her face, smudged though but still perfectly beautiful. Here hair was cascading down her bare back in ringlets that never seemed to end. Perfect.

I got out of the bed and walked to the Motel's bathroom. It was very stingy but had all the needs for a human being to live in. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my hair all messed up, swollen lips and a couple of bruises here and there. Stupid bed and its hardness.

I took a shower, wrapped a towel around me and walked into the bedroom to see Sonny awake and picking up clothes that were scattered around the room. "Morning sleepy head." I said to her smiling. She looked up at me and smiled widely.

"Morning Blondie." She fired back at me as she set the clothes on the bed and put her arms around my neck.

"So how did ya like that date huh?" I asked and kissed her neck.

She let out a soft moan and squeaked out "Best. Night. Of. My. Life." I stopped kissing her neck and kissed her lips again.

"Good because I wanna keep this as a recurring thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean we're obviously perfect for each other, we're still in love with each other and we do have kids." There was an awkward silence. "I forgot to check up on the kids." We laughed at my mistake as Sonny laid her head on my chest.

"So we're really gonna try this dating thing again?" Sonny asked softly.

"Yeah, I think we should. We kind of just got funky last night and are hugging each other nakedly." We smiled at each other.

"Consider us boyfriend and girlfriend." She said as she let go of me. "Ew I feel dirty."

"Dirty as in 'I need a shower to clean bacteria or something' or dirty as in 'Chad let me feel you again'?" I questioned her smiling.

Sonny bit her lip and replied seductively "How about both?" She winked and then walked into the bathroom swaying her hips. This girl will be the death of me.

*Back at the hotel with the Triplets*

Abigail's POV:

I was sitting at the table eating my cereal when I see a white stick thing beside my bowl. It's a fr*gging tampon.

"Um does anyone know why there's a tampon beside my cereal bowl?" I asked Chase and Taylor as they were playing some video game.

Chase replied "Oh yeah I set it there when I was done killing a spider with it."

"Chase you do realize that they're not for killing spiders' right?"

"No I don't because no one has told me what they're for yet."

This is the moment where Taylor sits there laughing the whole entire time while I become a biology teacher for about four minutes. "Well a girl's pee place also bleeds once a month and this is too help clean it up." Okay maybe twenty seconds.

"And this is to do what exactly?" Chase asked shocked.

"It's to clean the blood up where you not listening?" I said as I cleaned the cereal bowl up.

"No I mean the blood thing. Why?"

"Oh the bleeding is to say that we are not with child."

"So we technically cut that off for mom for about nine months?"

"Six actually." Taylor spoke with his eyes glued to the screen.

"We have an odd family." Chase said as he walked away.

"Where are going?" I asked him.

"To re-evaluate my whole thing about liking girls." He said as he shut a bedroom door.


End file.
